


Midday Sun

by Trams



Series: The Speed Dating AU [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Some lazy relaxng in the sun, and kissing in the pool





	Midday Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maccadole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccadole/gifts).



> I told friend I wanted to write but didn't know what to write. She suggested something tropey and cute. I complained that was too vague and not specific enough, so she prompted them relaxing by a pool, and being goofy in the water, and also kissing... So this happened.
> 
> It's technically a sequel to [Between Sunset and Sunrise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12691980)  
> I didn't plan for that fic to have a sequel, and when I started writing this I didn't think it would be a sequel, that just happened.

Tall hedges formed a green wall all around the backyard, making it impossible to look into their yard, as well as blocking anyone looking in at them; but it didn’t block sound so when the warm summer breeze played with the neighbor’s wind chimes, they could be heard clearly, the dull clinking sound carried through the air. In the distance there was the sound of a lawnmower, a sound not as obtrusive when it was distant; the closest neighbor had finished mowing his lawn a few minutes earlier, which was why the wind chimes were the closest sound, and the air was filled with the smell of freshly cut grass. 

The sun was shining down from a wide blue sky, clear except for the trail from a plane that passed by earlier. It was hot in the sun, as well as in the shade, but at least in the safety of the shade underneath the large blue- and white-striped parasol the heat was almost bearable. The blue water of the pool was still and glittering in the sun and Goody was contemplating taking a swim just to cool down slightly, but the thought of moving from his comfortable naked sprawl in the lounge chair, with a book in hand and bottle of beer on the table next to him, wasn’t appealing enough to make him move.

He had almost dozed off – the book interesting, but not enough so to keep his attention in the heat fogging up his mind – when he heard the sliding door of the house open. He cracked one eye open and spotted Billy walking through the door, dressed in an open white shirt, which Goody suspected was his own and not Billy’s, and black briefs. Goody opened both eyes and watched as Billy walked up to him. There was a wave of heat inside of him, and not for the first time did he consider asking Billy to move in, because this was something he would like to see on all of his days off.

“Is that my shirt?” Goody asked, when he got closer. Billy shrugged, and then raised an eyebrow, eyes slowly wandering over Goody’s body and then back to Goody’s face.

“Yes,” Billy said. “I see you have given up on clothes all together, so I guess you won’t miss it.”

Goody shrugged and then dropping off the book on the table stretched. Smiling in delight at Billy licking his lips. Goody swung his legs to the side, planting his feet on the warm stone.

“I was thinking of going for a swim,” Goody said. “And you are overdressed.”

“We’re supposed to meet Sam in half an hour.”

Goody stood up.

“And you were planning on wearing my shirt?” he asked. Billy gave him a lopsided grin, and took a step back.

“You could always try and take it back from me,” Billy said, challenge in his posture and eyes. Eyes that shone warmly in the sunlight. 

Goody didn’t give him a warning, just rushed forward – unsure if Billy let him or if he had actually surprised him – he grabbed Billy around the waist and they tumbled over the edge. 

Falling into the pool with a loud splash, the water cool against Goody’s sun warmed skin. He lost his grip on Billy and surfaced again, wiping water out of his eyes, and taking a deep breath of air. Billy came to the surface next to him, spitting and shaking his head, dark strands of wet hair shaking loose droplets of water, which glittered in the sun.

“Was that really necessary?” Billy asked, but Goody could see he was fighting back a smile.

“You made me jump out of an airplane,” Goody said, and then he was pushed up against the wall of the pool. Billy crowding in close to him. Goody’s hands went to Billy’s arms, grabbing onto them.

“So you pushed me into the pool, makes sense.”

“Mhm,” Goody said and nodded; a little bit distracted by their proximity, and he licked his lips.

“Well, it’s your shirt you ruined.”

“You’re right, you should take it off,” Goody said, with a smile. He started pushing at the shirt, and Billy started laughing, which distracted Goody. 

Billy’s face lit up whenever he laughed, and Goody’s heart swelled at the way Billy’s eyes shone. Billy had a boyish grin, he’d never tell him that, but he did, especially when he was really happy. It had been what he focused on falling out of that air plane. Falling and holding Billy’s hands and looking at the sheer joy on Billy’s face had made it a little bit less terrifying – life and the world in general was a bit less of a terrifying mess whenever Billy was around.

He managed to push the shirt off of Billy and flung it up on the ground where it landed with a wet slap against the stone. Billy cupped Goody’s cheek in one hand.

“You have a really good face,” Billy said, still smiling.

“So do you.”

Billy’s fingers moved across his cheek, down to the corner of his mouth, moving with purpose and fingers nipping at the whiskers of his beard, tugging lightly. Thumb swiping across Goody’s bottom lip.

“Seriously, I sometimes look at you and get distracted,” Billy said. He touched a finger to the corner of his mouth. “Especially that crooked smile of yours, makes me weak in the knees.”

Goody’s chest felt tight with emotion, warmth curling in the bottom of his stomach. They'd only been dating for two months when Goody first had the thought that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Billy, and seven months after their first meeting, this was still more true than ever. He could no longer imagine not being with this man; who looked at him with adoration in his eyes; who listened when Goody needed to speak; who held him in silence when he couldn’t find the words but needed the contact. This endlessly fascinating, and funny, and exciting man who never failed to surprise him.

Goody put one hand in Billy’s hair, letting the wet strands tangle around his fingers. The other he gripped Billy’s arm. 

Billy trailed his fingers along the underside of Goody’s jaw, and further back, skimming his earlobe before settling at the back of Goody’s neck.

“Same,” Goody said.

His head was pulled forward, and lips met lips, in a heated kiss. He tasted water on Billy’s mouth, and he licked his way inside, both of them opening up for each other. 

Goody was pushed against the wall, but he felt Billy’s other hand sneak around his waist, to rest on the small of Goody’s back, holding him tight. 

And Goody loved him, loved him so much his heart felt like it would burst from it all. He wished he could convey even half of what he felt through his kiss, through the way he held Billy. His arm went around Billy and pressed him tighter to him. Their naked chests rubbing together, and Goody’s thigh settling between Billy’s legs. Goody made a pleased noise into Billy’s mouth, met by a similar sound from Billy. 

He felt lightheaded, the world around them spinning, but Billy was standing still, like a rock, something stable for Goody to cling to. 

They parted slowly, prolonging their contact as long as possible, little pecks to plump, wet lips. Goody’s eyes were still closed, not ready to open them just yet. He had one hand buried in Billy’s hair, and he felt Billy’s hand tugging at his hair at the back of his head. Their foreheads leaning together, Goody took deep calm breaths.

“Goody,” Billy said, and his voice sounded as breathless as Goody felt, he opened his eyes slowly, and he smiled at Billy’s flushed face. Below the surface, Billy was rubbing himself slowly against Goody’s thigh, and in Goody’s stomach he felt the hot curl of arousal.

“Sam will have to wait,” Goody said.

“Should be used to it by now,” Billy said, grinning, and Goody met that grin with one of his own.

“He brought it on himself,” Goody said, and then turned them around. Pushing Billy against the pool wall. Billy gasped in delight, and Goody pressed in close claiming Billy’s mouth in another hot breath-stealing kiss.

Above them the sun continued to shine, the wind chimes in his neighbor’s garden continued to play, and somewhere in the distance a lawnmower was turned off, but none of this mattered to either Goody or Billy anymore. The world around them slowly fading away as they became wrapped up in one another.


End file.
